usmudrfandomcom-20200213-history
USMUDR 3 - FINALE
18:04:59 | Edited 18:06:04 Monoleo Mastermind: *bing bond dang dong* The final trial is about to begin, can all students make their way to the elevator! 18:07:21 Toso: Oh goodness..*She makes her way to the elevator* This is the last trial.. 18:07:26 Sayuri: *A cheer is heard coming from Sayuri's room. She runs down to the elevator.* 18:08:03 Sally: *Sally heads through silently * 18:08:17 Dorothy: *She exits her room, watching Sayuri rush down to the elevator, heading that way herself* 18:08:45 Dorothy: ...A bit energetic for my tastes 18:09:01 Sally: I just want it to be over. 18:09:03 Dorothy: *She arrives at the elevator* 18:09:16 Sayuri: So do I! 18:09:24 Sayuri: So let's get it over with, once and for all, shall we? 18:09:34 Sally: I agree. 18:09:59 Toso: Yeah!! We're gonna figure out who this dick is then we're gonna get out!! 18:10:49 Monoleo Mastermind: *The elevator begins to move, slowly descending to the courtroom* 18:11:25 Dorothy: Wow, Toso, watch the mouth 18:11:29 Dorothy: *She chuckles* 18:11:47 Sayuri: *She looks over to Toso and giggles* 18:11:49 Toso: *She crosses her eyes trying to look at her mouth* 18:11:59 Sally: I'll wash it out with soap. 18:17:46 Monoleo Mastermind: *The elevator opens its doors and the courtroom has been redecorated again, but sparsely. There has been one notable change in the form of monitors where the deceased student portraits used to be, and they flicker to life as the elevator opens* Come on in! 18:18:26 Sally: *She walks in, looking at the faces* 18:18:29 Sayuri: *She looks around.* The interior design this time is pristine, Monoleo! 18:19:50 Toso: Huh? *She points to the monitors* What's going on with these?!?!?! 18:20:09 Dorothy: Hmph, what bullshit've you got running now? 18:20:22 Dorothy: *She steps into the room tapping at one of the monitors* 18:20:22 Sayuri: *She looks over at the monitors.* 18:20:29 Sayuri: Yeah.... what's up with these...? 18:21:15 Aston: *blinks a little as his monitor flickers on* Hm..? What's going on..? *scowls a little as Dorothy taps his monitor screen* H-Hey! Quit that..! 18:21:35 Ryan: Hi guys! *he yawns* 18:21:39 Sayuri: ...Holy... shi...t.... 18:21:39 Dorothy: GYAH! 18:21:45 Toso: ...I 18:21:48 Dorothy: *She stumbles back* 18:21:51 Dorothy: G-GHOST! 18:21:54 Toso: what 18:22:18 Sayuri: *She sprints over to Ryan's place, and taps on his monitor.* 18:22:29 Sayuri: Ryan...!!! Ryan...!!!! 18:22:34 Aston: You really think he'll appreciate that? 18:22:49 Sayuri: Hold on...!! 18:23:00 Sayuri: *She runs over to Tamaki's place.* 18:23:08 Sayuri: *She runs back to Ryan's place.* 18:23:17 Sayuri: *She keeps running back and forth for a while.* 18:23:31 Ryan: Hey Sayuri! It's great to see you again! 18:23:34 Aston: *raises an eyebrow* What... are you doing...? 18:23:38 Dorothy: No... 18:23:43 Sayuri: Oh.... oh my god..... 18:23:44 Dorothy: *Tips her head back groaning* 18:23:47 Dorothy: Nooooooooooooooooooo. 18:23:55 Sayuri: Ryan!! 18:23:57 Dorothy: This is buuuuuuullshittttttt 18:24:00 Toso: what 18:24:07 Sayuri: *She falls on her knees beside Ryan.* 18:24:07 Ryan: Wait am I 18:24:13 Ryan: Where did my 18:24:16 Ryan: Arms go 18:24:42 Sayuri: *She's grinning, and trying her utmost best to hold back her tears.* 18:24:46 Sayuri: Is everyone.... really... back? 18:25:52 Aston: Not back for good, I presume.. 18:26:11 Sayuri: But back for now....right...?? 18:26:42 Aston: Well, concidering we're here on tv monitors 18:26:44 Aston: yes we're here for now 18:27:07 Toso: ..*She glances over to Azami's screen before quickly going over to her.*..Hello?!?!? 18:27:11 Sayuri: I can't believe this...!! I really can't believe this..!!! 18:27:58 Azami: *the screen flickers and switches on* Ah! Am I late or something! Sorry! *she smiles, noticing her friend and giving an excited squeak* Toso!! 18:28:07 Tamaki: Ngh.... What' going on... *wakes up, screen flickering on* 18:28:25 Dorothy: Tamaki!! 18:28:27 Dorothy: *Ahem* 18:28:36 Toso: Azami!!!!!! *Tears of joy starts to build up in her eyes.* 18:28:37 Sally: Momma Tamaki! 18:29:10 Tamaki: Oh dear... hello! *She smiles* 18:29:19 Azami: Ah! Toso, don't cry!! Aw, why can't I hug you? Where are my arms? 18:29:23 Aston: Alright... tearful reunions... wonderful. Now can we get on with why we're here? This isn't normal to be summoned back to life as a television screen 18:30:19 Monoleo Mastermind: Alright! Here's how this is going to work, this'll work like a normal trial but you have to solve three mysteries: Who killed the people in the library, the secrets of this place, and who the mastermind is! I'll be sitting in taking a more active role! 18:31:15 Tamaki: Another trial? Oh... yes, I remember now. I was murdered. 18:31:28 Dorothy: Will this involve /why/ those freaks were in our rooms?! 18:31:45 Monoleo Mastermind: Of course! 18:32:11 Tamaki: Freaks?! What happened?! 18:32:25 Tamaki: They didn't hurt anyone did they? 18:32:28 Dorothy: There were some wierdos in robes and monoleo masks in our rooms the other night 18:32:32 Dorothy: Rummaging though our stuff 18:32:35 Azami: Huh??? People were in your rooms? 18:32:36 Toso: There was a masked figure going into our rooms!! 18:32:47 Toso: And they were rude, too!! 18:33:17 Tamaki: The nerve... If only I had been there. *She sighs and shakes her head, looking forlorn* 18:33:43 Monoleo Mastermind: It's up to you what order you shits want to tackle this in, so just go ahead and do it. 18:34:00 Azami: Can you explain the masked figures to me a little, Toso? 18:34:03 Tamaki: I assume we have evidence? 18:34:41 Tamaki: Yes, describing the masked guys would be for the best... 18:34:56 Dorothy: Creepy. 18:35:32 Azami: Any physical definition? Anything at all? 18:35:38 Toso: Okay!! When I was coming back from the trial I heard something in my room! There was a person wearing a white and black cat mask and a white robe going through my stuff! 18:35:58 Tamaki: Hmmm... interesting... 18:36:03 Tamaki: Agents of the mastermind? 18:36:11 Toso: Then I asked what they were doing and they pushed me over and ran away! I couldn't catch them though.. 18:36:33 Azami: Oh gosh! Are you alright?? They didn't hurt you, did they!! 18:36:50 Tamaki: I swear... if they hurt anyone! 18:36:58 Sally: I was pushed too. Didn't see who it was. 18:37:20 Dorothy: I just want to know what they took... 18:37:26 Dorothy: Hey, one of them had ballet shoes right? 18:37:55 Monoleo Mastermind: The three bodies in the library each have an item on them! 18:38:31 Dorothy: The other two had the monocle and the sword 18:39:01 Dorothy: So, does that mean that there wasn't only three? And each were taking things from our rooms 18:39:03 Tamaki: A... sword? 18:39:34 Tamaki: Perhaps that is the case... 18:40:11 Dorothy: Like the, uh ones you use 18:40:25 Dorothy: ...Shin-...ai? 18:40:26 Tamaki: Hmmm... I see. 18:40:34 Azami: Wait, huh?? A sword and a monocle, that's like you and Aston, Tamaki! 18:40:40 Azami: The ballet shoes though? 18:41:04 Ryan: The body with the ballet shoes though, would that not be Toso? 18:41:15 Sayuri: I agree.... 18:41:36 Tamaki: That would be very likely. 18:42:11 Ryan: But Toso is still alive! So how could the dead body be hers? 18:42:14 Toso: But I'm not a burnt body! 18:42:34 Azami: Whoa wait hang on... The bodies were burnt? 18:42:37 Tamaki: Maybe the mastermind was just trying to confuse us... 18:42:43 Dorothy: The bodies were fresh though 18:42:48 Dorothy: It wasn't our friends corpses 18:43:12 Dorothy: These were people working for the mastermind, stealing something from each of our rooms 18:43:25 Dorothy: And someone caught up with them and did them in 18:43:31 Tamaki: Did anyone inspect the bodies? 18:44:02 Dorothy: They were extremely damaged 18:44:21 Monoleo Mastermind: Upupupupu~ You're forgetting something, there were four intruders that night! 18:44:34 Azami: Huh? Four? 18:44:40 Tamaki: Four? 18:44:45 Azami: Then who's still running about!? 18:45:06 Ryan: Perhaps it was the mastermind themselves? 18:45:20 Monoleo Mastermind: Upupupu~ Maybe... 18:45:43 Monoleo Mastermind: Perhaps there's a piece of evidence that'll give us an answer! 18:46:01 Azami: ... Uhh, this is so confusing... 18:46:04 Tamaki: Who else could it have been other than the mastermind? 18:46:24 Ryan: it could have been the mole! 18:46:41 Tamaki: There's a mole...? 18:46:49 Dorothy: The mole was dead at the time, I'm sure 18:46:54 Toso: Why would there be a cute little diggy animal here? 18:47:10 Dorothy: *Stares at Ryan* 18:47:15 Azami: There was a mole? Jesus, this is so confusing... 18:47:38 Ryan: Ah of course, I forgot that you thought I was the mole 18:48:01 Sayuri: I forgot that too... why though? 18:48:03 Tamaki: Looking at the Monoleo file... there were large screws found, does anyone know anything about that? 18:48:30 Minah: *Screen flickers on and she gasps* H-huh? What is this? 18:48:33 Azami: Screws? 18:48:36 Monoleo Mastermind: Upupupu~ 18:48:38 Toso: Wait, the screws were found at Dorothy, Sally, Sayuri and I's doors, right? 18:48:47 Azami: Ah, Minah! 18:48:48 Tamaki: Minah... 18:48:52 Dorothy: It could be that the intruders had to break the doors? 18:48:55 Sayuri: Minah! 18:49:18 Aston: M-Minah..! Em.. we're going over investigations for this trial 18:49:25 Monoleo Mastermind: The doors are in perfect condition, no screws missing! The screws were large too! 18:49:26 Minah: w-whats going on? Isn't this the trial room? 18:49:43 Tamaki: It is... *Looks at minah* 18:49:56 Minah: ....But..how? 18:49:57 Toso: Maybe the intruders dropped them? 18:50:07 Azami: Dropped them why, though? 18:50:19 Monoleo Mastermind: I can confirm that is true! Absolutely correct! 18:50:34 Monoleo Mastermind: Why they dropped them though~ 18:50:41 Toso: I got that right? 18:50:47 Azami: Huuuuh? This trial is just really confusing... 18:51:00 Dorothy: What? Are they some kinna robots? 18:51:09 Dorothy: That'd be ridiculous 18:51:39 Tamaki: But... in this situation maybe it isn't so farfetched? Is there any other evidence to suggest that? 18:51:41 Toso: Wasn't there a room with something about "Automation Controls & programming"? 18:52:12 Dorothy: Oh. My. God. 18:52:33 Monoleo Mastermind: Upupupupu~ 18:52:59 Azami: So they were robots? 18:53:01 Monoleo Mastermind: It'll take more than that to prove that crackpot theory! Geez where do you guys get these ideas! 18:53:14 Azami: So they're not robots...? 18:53:36 Azami: Uggghhh, this trial is a million times harder than the first one! 18:53:38 Dorothy: I want to go hoooooome 18:53:42 Dorothy: *Clicks heels three times* 18:54:43 Monoleo Mastermind: *sighs* I guess there's no hiding it then~ The intruders were indeed robots! 18:55:35 Tamaki: I see... so that theory was acctually true... 18:55:49 Dorothy: Hooooome I tell you 18:56:54 Azami: So there were robots running around, threatening our friends, dropping screws about, and now they've exploded or something 18:57:02 Tamaki: But if there were four intruders... where did the 4th go? 18:57:02 Azami: Who thinks these things up?? 18:58:03 Ryan: Was the 4th one even a robot? 18:58:25 Tamaki: There were four screws... so it must have been... right? 18:58:37 Azami: Oh god, so the fourth one was actually a person and potentially alive 18:58:58 Azami: Maybe the person knew the robots would drop screws, so dropped one themselves? 18:59:07 Tamaki: That's also true... 18:59:33 Monoleo Mastermind: Geez first some are robots then one of them isn't? Make up your minds! 19:00:01 Toso: You seem moody!!!~ 19:00:20 Azami: Ah zip it kitty! 19:00:44 Azami: We're trying to think what's happening, stop confusing us more, pleaase 19:01:06 Monoleo Mastermind: Pffft, alright then but you'll just regret it later! 19:02:27 Monoleo Mastermind: Although at the moment I can at least confirm you're close to solving one mystery! 19:05:06 Ryan: should we come back to it after solving something else? Perhaps it would help 19:05:26 Azami: Maybe that would be an idea... 19:05:50 Ryan: I've been meaning to ask, did anyone take the key and open the chest? 19:06:23 Monoleo Mastermind: The contents to the chest were added to the monoleo file, it was an aged newspaper article! 19:06:48 Tamaki: Well, it certainly seems like I missed a lot in the short time I was gone! 19:07:23 Toso: There was bits of old newspapers about Hope's Peak! 19:08:03 Tamaki: Hmmm, those might be able to help us. 19:08:29 Azami: There was what? What did they say? 19:10:16 Monoleo Mastermind: The most recent one was about an incident that happened at Hopes peek~ 19:10:27 Azami: What did it say? 19:10:16 Monoleo Mastermind: Upupupu~ There were two newspaper clippings inside that box, one of them is about the start of a new term at Hopes Peak (Yawn how boring...) The other however is much more interesting~ 18:12:55 Toso: It's more interesting? 18:13:39 Dorothy: Aright, aright!! Enough screwing around with us!! 18:14:20 Monoleo Mastermind: It's about an incident that happened at the school~ The media called it "The World's most despair inducing event!" 18:14:27 Monoleo Mastermind: Quite a catchy title~ 18:14:44 Tamaki: Most... despair inducing event? 18:14:49 Toso: Huh? 18:15:15 Aston: Quite an interesting title... 18:15:19 Dorothy: Ehh?? 18:15:29 Dorothy: Sounds just your style 18:16:00 Tamaki: What happened exactly? 18:16:06 Tamaki: I'm not sure I want to know but... 18:16:47 Toso: But if it was the worlds most..whatever the title is!! Wouldn't we have known about it? I mean, if it was a neighbourhood i'd understand not knowing about it but the world!?!? 18:17:23 Monoleo Mastermind: As for what happened... some students in the school were murdered~ 18:17:52 Monoleo Mastermind: And that's a very interesting point, which ties into something else interesting about the newspaper clippings~ 18:18:41 Aston: She's right.. wouldn't we have known about this event? How come we have no memory of such an event? 18:19:16 Monoleo Mastermind: That's very simple~ 18:19:27 Dorothy: TIME TRAVEL!?!?! 18:19:34 Aston: Then stop beating about the bush and tell us 18:20:31 Ryan: Well if we don't remember it, perhaps our memories were taken from us? 18:21:00 Monoleo Mastermind: Ding ding ding! 18:21:05 Dorothy: That's ridicu- 18:21:05 Dorothy: What 18:21:06 Monoleo Mastermind: That's one part of it for sure! 18:21:09 Aston: That sounds ridiculou- ... Are you serious? 18:21:16 Dorothy: Ey, that's my line pal 18:21:28 Aston: Just keep your mouth shut 18:21:34 Dorothy: Wanna go? 18:21:49 Monoleo Mastermind: Geez, I would have thought you guys would be more open to this kind of stuff by now 18:21:54 Toso: What??? Wouldn't we remember our memories being took from us?....oh wait 18:22:09 Tamaki: That... explains a lot... 18:22:42 Monoleo Mastermind: I mean come on, you're the youths of the future! You gotta be open minded to all sorts of new ideas! 18:22:45 Dorothy: Ghh!! I don't like people screwing with my head, but this is literal!! 18:23:28 Ryan: To go as far as to erase our memories... 18:24:11 Aston: I have only just been brought back to life after having my head beaten to a pulp! So don't expect me to be feeling great and knowing everything just yet 18:24:37 Tamaki: If our memories were erased... Then perhaps... we had some other purpose here! 18:25:31 Ryan: Well I came here to go to school, but what other purpose would there be? 18:26:16 Tamaki: There has to be some way to explain this... 18:27:11 Dorothy: Well, the question is....what memories were erased? 18:27:14 Monoleo Mastermind: Well I could either explain it to ya, or you could use your brains! 18:27:15 Dorothy: And what period of time? 18:28:14 Azami: huuuuh I don't understand... 18:28:34 Ryan: This despair event... exactly how bad was it? 18:29:02 Toso: We all woke up inside this school, yeah!?? Maybe everything from after coming to this school was took?? 18:29:44 Dorothy: Considering it's name, pretty fuckin' bad 18:30:12 Azami: that much is obvious! But we're not here to point out the obvious!! 18:30:13 Monoleo Mastermind: Oh... it was super bad! The world was devistated... infact the world was shook by it. The whole WORLD felt the tremors! 18:30:34 Dorothy: Hey, HEY listen to Toso!! 18:30:36 Azami: we're here to try and solve this, but I feel like we're going in circles... 18:30:43 Ryan: If it took the whole world then... perhaps we've been in here longer than first thought! 18:31:46 Tamaki: Yes... all the memories since coming to this school must have been taken. And Monoleo... you said that there was something else interesting about the clippings? 18:32:25 Monoleo Mastermind: Upupupupu~ I might have said that! 18:33:02 Tamaki: Then... what else is interesting about them? 18:33:21 Azami: ... Would the date be the interesting part...? 18:33:52 Tamaki: Just the date won't be enough... 18:33:52 Dorothy: Yeah, the date would be a big pointer 18:34:04 Ryan: The date would certainly tell us alot! 18:34:06 Dorothy: It'd let us know the time gap in our memories 18:34:19 Dorothy: Don't look so lightly on something so important, Tamaki 18:34:35 Dorothy: Wowie, I thought I was a dumbie 18:35:03 Monoleo Mastermind: The date on the first clipping, the one about the new term at Hopes peak... 18:35:28 Monoleo Mastermind: Was six years ago! *Cackles* 18:35:35 Toso: Eh?!?!? 18:35:41 Dorothy: S-S-S-S-S- 18:35:44 Tamaki: What!? 18:35:47 Dorothy: My, I've kept my youth 18:35:54 Dorothy: *Floofs hair* 18:36:08 Aston: So we've been here for six years...?! 18:36:20 Azami: s-six years?! 18:36:34 Azami: b-but that would make me twenty three!!! 18:36:43 Toso: What the fuck!??! 18:36:52 Dorothy: Okay, no more joking 18:37:01 Azami: six years... 18:37:04 Dorothy: There is no way 18:37:10 Monoleo Mastermind: The first year, you spent your time here at the school, then the incident happened and welp they decided it was time to lock you guys away! You were put into a deep sleep and were set to be awakened at this time! 18:37:26 Azami: ... then why the despair? 18:37:33 Azami: Why were we woken up to this? 18:37:36 Ryan: But... what about the others attending the school? 18:37:44 Dorothy: They died 18:37:55 Dorothy: Surely, that answer is obvious 18:38:40 Azami: huh!? 18:38:45 Tamaki: *Tamaki's screen has frozen and is jittering* 18:38:47 Azami: but that's a whole school!! 18:38:59 Toso: Tamaki?? 18:39:04 Azami: *looks from her own screen to Tamaki's* T-Tamaki...? 18:39:16 Monoleo Mastermind: I don't feel like telling you about the rest, you might just have to work that out yourselves~ 18:39:39 Azami: what are you doing to Tamaki's screen?! 18:39:56 Sally: Six.... 18:40:11 Dorothy: Everyone fucking calm down!! 18:40:14 Dorothy: Jesus christ 18:40:14 Sally: *Sudden reveal of crying Sally in the room, she's been quiet sorry* 18:40:36 Dorothy: I know the situation's shocking but we're going no where! 18:41:02 Minah: why are we here anyway we're already dead.. 18:41:16 Azami: to give hope to the ones living! 18:41:25 Ryan: I wonder... if we escape, will it really be worth it? 18:41:34 Dorothy: Asking stupid questions isn't getting us anywhere microsoft sam 18:41:46 Dorothy: Moving on. 18:41:53 Azami: we might be dead, but with our own hope we can help them! 18:42:09 Monoleo Mastermind: Blech, all this talk about hope... 18:42:48 Monoleo Mastermind: You're all stupid if you think you're going to survi- 18:42:52 Tamaki: *Monoleo is struck from behind with a Shinai, lighting fast, this causes him to fall forward and land in the middle of the trial circle. Tamaki emerges from the shadows behind him wearing a Kendo Robe, eyes closed and a placid look on her face. Suddenly, her eyes open, the one on the left looking slightly cybernetic and crimson. Her Kendo robe is split down the middle in Red, black and white. A small grin curls onto her lips as she looks around her circle of friends* 18:43:15 Azami: *shocked, stunned to silence* 18:43:19 Dorothy: EH?! 18:43:39 Minah: I thought I killed you! 18:43:41 Tamaki: *She bows* Hello, everyone. 18:43:43 Aston: *narrows eyes a little* Oh my... this is certainly getting rather interesting... 18:43:51 Azami: T-Ta... NO! 18:43:57 Azami: No this isn't happening!!!! 18:44:10 Toso: Huh??? how the fuck...wait.. 18:44:14 Azami: This whole time! From the beginning, you said you wanted to protect everyone!! 18:44:15 Toso: ARE YOU A ZOMBIE 18:44:19 Ryan: ...huh 18:44:34 Dorothy: Don't tell me you were a fuckin' cyborg 18:44:37 Tamaki: It seems you have a lot of questions to ask... I don't doubt that. 18:44:48 Azami: Why, Tamaki... 18:45:09 Toso: (brb) 18:45:17 Tamaki: First of all, it's good to see you all again... although I wager, this is a most unpleasant surprise for you all. 18:45:42 Dorothy: You peice of shit!! 18:45:44 Sally: Momma? 18:45:49 Sally: Really momma? 18:46:12 Dorothy: Sally...don't.. 18:46:12 Azami: *shakes her head, looking at the bottom corner of the screen* 18:46:36 Monoleo Mastermind: Please, say what you wish. 18:46:41 Dorothy: *She faulters before staring Tamaki straight in the eyes with a hard expression* 18:46:49 Tamaki: Don't hold back. 18:47:08 Dorothy: You fucking, low monsterous piece of absolute shit 18:47:16 Azami: Dorothy... 18:47:28 Azami: She might have done wrong, but she's still our friend... 18:47:34 Dorothy: Azami, I either mouth off or shit gets physical 18:47:43 Dorothy: And I'll fuck her up 18:47:48 Dorothy: Which do you prefer? 18:48:02 Azami: But she didn't kill anyone! She gave us an ultimatum! 18:48:05 Dorothy: *Clenching her teeth* 18:48:06 Tamaki: Oh please don't let it get physical. I wouldn't want to have to hurt anyone here! 18:48:06 Ryan: We all trusted you... but why would you do this? What do you gain from torturing your friends? 18:48:07 Azami: And we were ridiculous! 18:48:09 Aston: Done wrong? I'm pretty sure she's done much worse than that 18:48:29 Dorothy: She only fucking KIDNAPPED US 18:48:37 Azami: She gave us her game to play, and we took it! Stupidly, but we accepted! 18:49:23 Minah: WHY IS SHE ALIVE THOUGH! I KILLED HER! YOU ALL SAW HER BODY! 18:49:44 Tamaki: It will all become clear in time, trust me... 18:49:57 Aston: That is a good question- Wait.. you were a murderer Minah..? 18:49:57 Dorothy: *Jabs a hand out at Tamaki, pointing violently* 18:50:00 Dorothy: You will die 18:50:12 Dorothy: I swear on my father and everything he stood for 18:50:39 Minah: S-sorry aston...did you think I was killed? 18:50:59 Tamaki: *She winces and frowns sadly* If you still feel the same way about me after I've told you my story, then I will most likely die. 18:53:04 Dorothy: Get on with it then 18:53:06 Tamaki: You all know you had your memories erased... correct? 18:53:09 Aston: I wasn't sure what happened... either of the outcomes would be terrible anyway, kill or be killed, but it's alright Minah. We just need to make sure this is all finished once and for all! 18:53:44 Tamaki: Well, until my death, I was as clueless as all of you. 18:54:40 Tamaki: You see... it was only when Minah 'killed' me, that I truly remembered who I was. 18:55:06 Aston: So basically your memories returned to you at that moment in time? 18:55:25 Tamaki: Yes, my life flashed before my eyes, I guess you could say. 18:57:58 Tamaki: As for how i'm still alive... *She pulls the sleeve of her Hakama up, to reveal a working synthetic arm* Monoleo's are implanted with the memories and some of of their designated mastermind's personality traits. That's why, when the monoleo found me, he fixed me and revived me. 18:59:23 Aston: So who was operating Monoleo..? If your memories had gone, and when you were dead, who was operating him? 19:00:50 Tamaki: The Monoleo's don't need to be controlled manually, they can be made to act on their own accord. The terminal in the computer room can switch control from auto to manual, it's been on auto this whole time I would assume. 19:01:08 Dorothy: You /assume/ 19:01:44 Tamaki: *She furrows her brow* I... can't gain access to the terminal. 19:02:01 Tamaki: It's locked by a password, one that I don't know. 19:02:27 Dorothy: Ever considered you might have been duped? 19:02:59 Tamaki: *She chuckles* Acctually, that's exactly what happened. 19:03:15 Dorothy: Wow, you're so open with it 19:03:33 Tamaki: I was betrayed, that's why my memory was erased. 19:05:32 Tamaki: Back when we were making plans to do all of this, two other members of my group decided that I was too much of a liability, and so they made sure my memory was wiped along with the rest of you. 19:05:53 Toso: Two others? 19:06:08 Minah: ...Are they here? 19:06:56 Dorothy: I hope not 19:08:14 Tamaki: No, according to Monoleo, both are long dead. Killed after being defeated by other classes from the school. They took part in a similar experiment. 19:09:30 Tamaki: I must explain as well, that this isn't the original school. 19:09:50 Ryan: Did something happen to the original? 19:10:50 Tamaki: In the aftermath of a second experiment, it collapsed. This is a replica, made for the sole purpose of housing this class. 19:14:27 Tamaki: You were all originally supposed to keep hope alive for the future. Then my group stepped in and we took over, hoping to harbour despair instead. I insisted on being the mastermind for this class. 19:18:55 Tamaki: I was highly valued in the group, but they feared I would jump ship, that I was unfaithful. So they wiped my memory and here we are. At first when my memories returned, the clash of memories confused me and for a few moments I felt as if I was truly going to decend back into despair. 19:21:35 Tamaki: But then it stopped. The memories of everyone here won, memories of my new life. Before my memories were wiped, I truly held you all dear, you were all family to me. If anyone was going to make you despair, it would have to be me, no one else. Now though, I'm done with despair. Done with hurting you all. That's why I present to you a choice. 19:22:14 Toso: A choice? 19:23:04 Tamaki: Yes, two choices. They will decide your futures and mine. 19:26:09 Tamaki: If you pick the first choice, you can leave this place. I don't know what state the outside world is in, the camera feeds are broken. But whatever it is like out there, I believe there will certainly be remnants of hope somewhere, the surviving groups from the other experiments are likely still alive and are helping to rebuild the world. 19:26:50 Tamaki: However, if you choose that option, then I can't go with you. 19:27:38 Minah: welp Im already dead so.. 19:27:51 Tamaki: Oh yes! That's another part of this deal, I forgot! 19:31:02 Tamaki: I might not have had access to the terminal, but the Monoleo followed my commands perfectly. I ordered him to repair the bodies of those who died. Some were in... worse condition than others so some are more synthetic than others. But they're new bodies regardless, and I for both choices I can upload the dead students into them 19:32:02 Minah: ....So...I can be with Aston again? 19:32:20 Tamaki: Yes! You two can be together again regardless of what choice you make! 19:32:33 Dorothy: Wait, so we can choose to just walk out of here 19:32:38 Dorothy: Seems pretty easy to me 19:32:58 Ryan: I'm guessing that if we leave, you can't come with us? 19:33:00 Tamaki: The second choice, incidentally, is for us to start again. We'll live a normal life and no one has to die. 19:34:10 Tamaki: If you leave I have to stay. But if you stay, then i'm here for good! As I said, i don't know what the world outside is like, so it's a risk to go outside. But I want you to make your own decision. 19:35:20 Tamaki: So the decisions rests with you, stay here or leave. 19:36:56 Ryan: ..... 19:38:02 Dorothy: ... 19:38:12 Toso: ... 19:39:05 Ryan: I want to go and help whoever might be out there to rebuild. I don't want to stay in this school while there could be a chance of hope out there waiting for us 19:39:48 Tamaki: *She nods and looks to everyone else* 19:40:38 Dorothy: I can't sit around here and pretend shit didn't happen 19:40:43 Toso: I'm so sorry, but even if the world out there is a wreck..I don't want to stay here like a caged bird! 19:41:46 Tamaki: That is... understandable. I want what is best for you all. 19:43:32 Tamaki: Honestly it is probably for the best that I die. *She chuckles to herself darkly* Maybe there is some of my past life left in me after all 19:45:40 Tamaki: If you wish to leave then you can leave! I'll have the doors unlocked for you all! Unless any of you have any other questions~ 19:45:55 Ryan: I have a question, if you will? 19:46:00 Tamaki: Ask away! 19:46:09 Ryan: Who were this group you were a part of? 19:47:47 Tamaki: Super High School Level Despair... They are likely still out there, somewhere, the last few scraps plotting away. 19:48:57 Tamaki: I was high up, but I still only knew a small portion of their plans. 19:49:12 Tamaki: But I know that they won't be able to touch any of you, i'm sure of it 19:49:26 Toso: ...I have a question too.. 19:49:32 Tamaki: What is it? 19:49:42 Toso: Why can't you come with us? 19:49:56 Tamaki: It's... safer. 19:51:31 Tamaki: If I go with you, then more danger will surely follow. Not only will SHSL Despair come after you, but they will want me too, for betraying the cause. And the remnants of hope will likely want me dead too, and I don't want to put any of you in more danger. 19:55:03 Toso: I see...but even so..that's so sad!! 19:55:17 Tamaki: I wish i could come with you but...honestly I do. 19:55:50 Tamaki: I hope you understand why I cannot follow you out there. 19:58:26 Toso: *Nods*...Even if you were with the despair group..that wasn't the you that we all knew!! So if we leave I know that I and the others will think of you!! 19:59:07 Tamaki: *She smiles softly and bows* Thank you... that means a lot to me. 19:59:30 Tamaki: If it has been decided that you will leave this place, I guess it is time for me to make my exit... 19:59:43 Aston: I understand your reason, and I appreciate what you're doing, letting us continue our lives and letting those who have died have their lives back. So we shall remember you, Tamaki, thank you. 20:01:30 Tamaki: Thank you Aston... Now, before I leave you all... *She passes a pair of buttons to Dorothy* One of those buttons opens the door to this place, the other activates the dead students new bodies. 20:01:43 Dorothy: Huh 20:02:18 Toso: Wait!! before you go!! 20:02:35 Dorothy: *She stares at them in her hands* 20:02:46 Dorothy: I don't want to kill you...Why would you give them to me?! 20:03:47 Toso: *She walks to Tamaki, looks to her face and hugs her* I..I'm sorry that you can't come with us but...Thank you for letting us live!! 20:04:12 Tamaki: You don't want to leave this place Dorothy? *She hugs Toso back, tears forming in her eyes slightly* 20:08:58 Dorothy: I do! 20:09:20 Dorothy: But...I'm not willing to kill you! 20:09:52 Tamaki: You all deserve to live Toso... I wish you all luck. There is no other option i'm afraid... 20:10:38 Dorothy: *Her eyes fill with tears* 20:16:27 Tamaki: *Tears begin to roll down her cheeks* I'm sorry Dorothy... but I must... *She let's go of Toso and hit's the red button infront of her throne.* TAMAKI SHINSAKU HAS BEEN DEFEATED! THE EXECUTION WILL NOW TAKE PLACE! *Tamaki stands, fully suited up in her kendo gear, Shinai at her side. The silence is almost tangible. She holds up her Shinai and is faced with a Robot opponent, who isn't holding a Shinai, but a real sword. They face off, clashing into eachother, strike for strike. But the robot, in the end, is too strong and slashes through Tamaki's shinai. Still standing, Tamaki, closes her eyes and nods, accepting her fate. The automation goes in for a throat strike and stabs all the way through* 20:16:50 Toso: ... 20:19:19 Dorothy: *Breaks down into loud sobbing* 20:20:22 Ryan: *seems pained, as if he could feel it himself* a-ah.... 20:22:43 Toso: ...I...*Bites her lip*..Once again..one of our friends die...but she left so we could go out!! With hope that we find the others...we can't let ourselves fall into despair.. 20:23:35 Dorothy: *More pathetic sobbing* 20:23:44 Dorothy: *She clutches the buttons in her hand* 20:24:34 Dorothy: *Shaking, she presses the first, to bring the dead back* 20:25:57 Aston: *sighs a little and glances down* I suppose we can find other survivors now, and help others who need our help, however bad the outside world is- *his screen switches off as Dorothy pushes the button* 20:26:53 Dorothy: Ah! *Se watches as the screens switch off* 20:26:56 Dorothy: D-don't leave me 20:27:06 Ryan: We'll survive, and we'll continue to spread hope to anyone we can find-*screen turns off* 20:27:34 Toso: Huh-wait! Where are they going? Are they going to the bodies?? 20:28:18 Minah: *screen turns off too* 20:31:19 Tamaki: *The lift suddenly descends, on it are the new robot bodies* 20:32:54 Aston: *Aston is in the lift to the trial room in his body, looking out at the others in the room* 20:33:52 Ryan: *Ryan moves his body slowly, making sure that everything still works properly* 20:34:27 Dorothy: *Rubbing at her eyes* 20:35:05 Toso: *It takes her a moment but once everyone appears in the elevator she smiles wide" You're back!!!!!~~ 20:35:12 Minah: *her body shaking slightly, shake takes a step forward and walks out* 20:36:27 Ryan: *he grips his throat, tears dripping down his face* W-we're alive again.... 20:37:29 Dorothy: *She stands tall again, tears still there, she grins* 20:37:52 Toso: *Tears of joy come stain her cheeks* 20:38:05 Aston: *he steps out and cautiously takes Minah's hand in his own* 20:39:05 Ryan: *he takes off his glasses and wipes his tears away, looking to the others* 20:39:40 Minah: *she blushes and looks at aston* I-is this real? 20:41:22 Aston: *he smiles and nods, giving her hand a squeeze* 20:44:15 Toso: *She runs over to and hugs the closest person tightly, which happens to be Ryan and screams happilly* You guys are back!!Tioel-Animatus (talk) *She Looks up to Ryan and smiles* I can see little Ryan is still there!!!~ Glad to know!~ 20:44:53 Ryan: L-little Ryan...? 20:45:09 Dorothy: *She takes a step towards them* 20:45:15 Dorothy: Is that...really you guys? 20:48:03 Ryan: Yes! We're definatly back! 20:48:24 Dorothy: *She laughs, tears in her eyes* 20:49:01 Toso: Eeeeeee~ You guys are back!!!! I can't believe it!!!!~ 20:51:43 Ryan: Now, shall we go to our new future out there? 20:52:08 Toso: *She nods*..Wait! I have a request..although it may sound silly 20:52:24 Dorothy: A-ah! Yes!! Sorry... *She holds up the remote in her hand* 20:55:17 Ryan: A request? 20:57:25 Toso: When we leave this building, Would it be alright for us to all join hands? I was told when I was young that if you hold someone's hand while going to a new place, you'd be together for the time that you are there and...I don't want to lose any of you guys!!!! 20:58:59 Ryan: Ah, I guess that would work! *he hold his hand out towards dorothy* Shall we? 20:59:09 Aston: *he thinks for a bit before nodding* I suppose we can..~ 20:59:25 Dorothy: *Tearing up, she puts her hand in ryans* 20:59:43 Dorothy: *Then goes to take Tosos but notices she's holding the remote* 20:59:47 Dorothy: Oh, um.. 21:00:10 Ryan: *he smiles* I'll get Toso, don't worry! *he takes Toso's hand* 21:00:11 Dorothy: Whatever! *She brings the remote to her nose, boops it and drops it on the floor for Toso's hand* 21:00:58 Dorothy: . . . . 21:00:59 Dorothy: Um 21:01:32 Toso: *She smiles and takes Dorothy's hand and puts out her other hand for someone else.* 21:01:39 Ryan: ... *He giggles, laughing at how silly this got* 21:01:52 Aston: *he chuckles softly and fixes his monocle before he holds Minah's hand as they stand with the rest of them* 21:02:54 Dorothy: *The doors dramatically begin to edge open* 21:02:59 Dorothy: There's no place like home...